soldiersofthefuturefandomcom-20200215-history
Christine O'Connor
Character Biography Official Show Materials Christine O'Connor, a Soldier Of The Future who would have debuted in "Vendetta," an installment of the unproduced second season of the series, in which she would have been given the call sign "Ranger," is described as being a former commando in the Special Forces of the Earth Force, but which branch of the Earth Force she belonged to, and what rank she held in it, were never revealed. Special Forces Commando O'Connor is described as being big, beautiful and lethal. Her age is given as thirty years of age. From what little physical description and personality profiling was provided(the role was never actually acted out), she has long red hair and a fiery Irish personality to go along with it. A high-ranking officer in the Special Forces during the Metal Wars(again, her rank was never revealed), her specialty was commando missions in occupied territory. O'Connor is described as an expert with all weapons and fighting techniques. It was revealed that she knows all there is to know about Trooper-Class Bio-Dreads and machines--how, where, and when to strike them for maximum effectiveness in combat. (The origin of this knowledge was not revealed.) She was referred to as using all manner of gimmickry to devestating effect. (This was probably intended to establish in-character friction between whoever would have acted her out and Maurice Dean Wint, in his character as SGT Robert Baker, call sign "Scout"--and might have if any actress, Canadian or American, been chosen for the role.) O'Connor makes no bones about her attraction to Michael Ellis, call sign "Tank." She makes it clear that he is exactly her type and that she would rather team with him than any other Soldier Of The Future. "The Power Base" Character Biography (Fan Website) Scheduled to make her debut in the second season opener "Vendetta," which was never actually produced, O'Connor became the new fifth Soldier Of The Future in the "Power Team," in spite of Jonathan Power's initial reluctance to allow her to join them. O'Connor encounters The Soldiers Of The Future when she rescues Power from near death at Dread's hands during a futile attempt on the warlord's life that the distraught Power makes in the aftermath of CPL Jennifer Chase's death. Although her sassy, brazen manner hardly endears her to Power (or to Ellis, who becomes the target of her affections), she manages somehow to worm her way into The Soldiers Of The Future and to receive a Power Suit. Larry DiTillio, who created the character of O'Connor for the unproduced second season, described her as follows: "...flaming red hair and 6 feet of hellacious fighting female." Ranger's background is distinctly military although vague. She was previously with the Special Ranger Forces, and participated in "Operation Rattlesnake." The details of this operation were never disclosed. O'Connor's motivations for wanting to kill Dread were not made very clear, but it was suggested that it was more personal rather than cause oriented. Production Notes: Although actresses had been screen-tested for the role of Christine "Ranger" O'Connor, no definite decisions had yet been made by the time Mattel Toy caved to censorious quote-unquote "family advocacy" groups that, in reality were entirely fanatically anti-familial, and ordered the plug pulled on any future production.